walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Len (TV Series)
Len is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Claimers and served as the primary antagonist of the episode "Us". Overview Len is shown to be a brutal, sadistic, and cunning individual. He seemed to be a loyal member of the Claimers, though in contrast to his fellow members, he was not as loyal to the same extent. He appeared to be a capable and formidable fighter as seen when he took Tony down in order to take a bed away from him, as well as a skilled hunter. Through words exchanged between him and his group after discovering Michonne's shirt, it is more than likely that Len was a rapist and appeared to be eager at the chance to rape her once she returned to the house she, Carl, and Rick were staying in. It is hinted that he has raped and murdered many women as shown during a conversation with Daryl in which he questioned him about Beth and warned him that women like her do not last long in the new world. Len appeared to despise Daryl for the short time they knew each other after he was forced to share a rabbit with him and cunningly attempted to frame him in order for his group to beat Daryl to death for disobeying the rules, though this plan would backfire as Joe witnessed what really transpired, which led to Len's own death at the hands of his fellow group members. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Len's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is assumed that Len had some hunting experience seen by his accuracy with a bow. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Claimed" Len is one of the men who unknowingly invade the house Rick Grimes is resting in. He is first heard downstairs along with his fellow group members apparently either torturing or murdering a man they have been holding captive. After arriving upstairs and getting an argument with fellow gang member Tony over the bed that Rick is hiding under, Len strangles Tony until the latter has passed out. Len doesn't hear the uttering of Tony, who noticed Rick under the bed and was attempting to tell him. Later on Len heads downstairs after learning that a woman is shacking up in the house and Len is heard saying that he "calls first" when Michonne returns, implying he wants to rape her. Len is last seen running upstairs to retrieve a weapon to use in the ambush of Michonne. "Alone" Len is with his group gathering around Daryl Dixon, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches their leader Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Len and the other group members point their weapons at Daryl. Len then says that he claims Daryl's vest, because he likes the wing patches on the back of it. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Len and the other group members lower their weapons too. "Us" As Daryl is prepares to shoot a rabbit, Len is able to shoot it dead first. Len then "claims" the rabbit. The two begin to argue, but Joe breaks it up before it comes to blows. He explains to Daryl that according to the rules of their group, if you "claim" something, then it is yours. Joe also tells Daryl that any rule breakers will be punished by beatings or worse. Joe then splits the rabbit between Daryl and Len by cutting it in half with his tomahawk when they still can't reach an agreement. Later in the episode, Len frames Daryl for stealing his half of the rabbit, but Daryl denies that he stole it. Joe empties Daryl's bag and Len's half of the rabbit falls out. Joe asks Daryl if he stole the rabbit, and again Daryl denies it. Joe then asks Len if he framed Daryl and Len denies it. Joe then punches Len. Joe tells Daryl that he saw Len put his half of the rabbit in Daryl's bag. Joe then orders the rest of the men to beat Len. The Claimers then savagely beat Len to death. Later, Daryl wakes up and finds blood on the floor where the men beat Len. Outside, below the loading dock of the building where the group had just stayed overnight, Daryl finds Len's bloodied corpse. There is an arrow protruding from Len's head. It is apparent that Len was murdered by his former group members, either by beating him fatally or shooting him in the head with an arrow. Daryl then takes a blanket and is about to cover up Len's body, but changes his mind and leaves Len's body. Death ;Killed By *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Joe (Caused) *The Claimers After attempting to frame Daryl by planting half a rabbit in his bag, Len lies to Joe about the deed. Joe then punches Len in the face and orders the group to brutally beat him to death for his actions. Later, he is shot in the eye with one of his own arrows to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Len has killed: *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Claimed" *"Alone" *"Us" ru:Лэн Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists